


Proud

by DamonPikachu



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Conan is supportive, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Fluffy, Katerine is such a sweetie, Pride
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: O primeiro encontro deles foi calmo. O dia da semifinal foi intenso.Nem tudo corre como queremos, mas a vida dá-nos algumas certezas.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Here's another ESC 2019 fanfiction for you, guys! This one is Portuguese, obviously.  
> The idea came to my mind when I saw Bilal and Katerine' reactions to the non-qualification of Conan. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed seeing him and her together!   
> Enjoyy! ♥

A primeira vez que os seus olhares se cruzaram foi na conferência que se seguiu à carpete laranja. Ele olhou para ela de relance, ela sorriu-lhe e as borboletas na barriga dele ganharam vida.

Apesar de serem rivais na primeira semifinal, não havia qualquer briga entre eles, não havia o mínimo de inimizade. Sorriam quando passavam um pelo outro, sorriam quando os seus olhares se cruzavam, sorriam quando ensaiavam e sabiam que o outro estaria lá para dar a sua opinião.

Quando o dia 14 de maio amanheceu e o sol brilhou sobre a cidade de Tel Aviv, eles, embora estivessem em pontas opostas do hotel, suspiraram em conjunto. Era, finalmente, o dia em que cantariam por todos os cidadãos dos seus países, 0 dia em que cantariam pelos seus fãs.

A concorrente grega remexeu-se lentamente na cama, esperava, de coração, que ele se qualificasse. Ele merecia, apesar da sua canção não poder agradar a todos.

Mas Katerine tinha um mau pressentimento em relação à qualificação dele, mas rapidamente afastou qualquer má possibilidade. Afinal, ainda que as sondagens mostrassem que ele estava no resvés de se qualificar para a final, ainda era possível. Podia não ser o mais amado, mas era um concorrente que tinha grande apoio.

Ele ia qualificar-se. Ela estava certa disso.

 

*******

 

— Porque é que estás com essa cara, meu? — perguntou João, o dançarino, ao artista português que acabara de se levantar.

Conan suspirou pesadamente, não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção. Atirou-se para cima da cama e tapou a cara com as mãos. Ele só queria que a terça passasse a quarta-feira e que ela se qualificasse.

Ele até podia ficar para trás, o que era o mais certo de acontecer, mas ela tinha de seguir em frente custasse o que custasse.

— É ela, não é? — interrogou o bailarino após ver que não teria nenhuma resposta do amigo — Ou é o medo que tens de desapontar o nosso país? Ou será que é uma mistura dos dois?

— A última opção. — disse Conan com um tom de voz baixo.

João suspirou, mas não desistiu. Em vez disso, sentou-se ajeitou-se na cama e começou a falar:

— Tiago, — usou o nome próprio do amigo para enfatizar a seriedade das suas palavras — há sempre essa dicotomia. Em qualquer edição deste festival já houve muitos mais concorrentes que se apaixonaram por outros. — o olhar feroz do amigo obrigou-o a fazer uma pausa, mas ele rapidamente continuou — Além disso, é normal que vocês, os artistas, tenham medo de dececionar as vossas gentes. É uma grande responsabilidade esta de representar um país. Mas não desanimes, mesmo que não passes, a miúda vai continuar a gostar de ti. — e a próxima coisa que João sentiu foi uma almofada de encontro à sua cara, mas ele não se apoquentou.

 

*******

****

Portugal seguiu-se à Estónia. Quando a melodia de “Telemóveis” encheu o recinto da Expo Tel Aviv, a concorrente grega, que seria a próxima a cantar, juntou as mãos e olhou para o céu, pedindo, silenciosamente, a alguma força superior, que tudo corresse como planeado ao português.

O que lhe pareceu, de certo modo, atendido quando o público se levantou num claro alvoroço no final da performance de Conan e ela aplaudiu sonoramente o amigo.

O mesmo se passou quando foi a vez dela subir ao palco, Conan pediu largamente a algo transcendente aos mortais que tudo fosse como a grega havia planeado.

Mais uma vez, tudo correu como deveria.

 

*******

****

A tensão cortou o recinto do festival quando os apresentadores anunciaram que iriam revelar os finalistas.

 

_Grécia_

__

Katerine e a sua delegação fizeram uma festa autêntica. Conan olhou para trás e piscou o olho à amiga. Ela sorriu-lhe. Ele comemorou efusivamente internamente.

 

_Bielorrússia_

__

Katerine comemorou. Conan tambémo fez.

 

_Sérvia_

__

Katerine olhou para o céu e pediu que o próximo fosse Portugal. Conan comemorou.

 

_Chipre_

 

Katerine comemorou um pouco, mas continuou à espera dos apresentadores dizerem “Portugal” a plenos pulmões. Conan comemorou o sucesso de Tamta.

 

_Estónia_

__

Katerine entrelaçou os dedos. Faltavam 5 lugares. Ainda havia esperança. Conan começava a ficar impaciente, mas comemorou.

 

_República Checa_

__

Conan aplaudiu. Katerine tinha, ainda, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo.

 

_Austrália_

__

Conan apladiu a merecida passagem de Kate à final. Katerine mantinha-se expectante em ouvir alguém gritar “Portugal”. Conan perdia um pouco mais de esperança.

 

_Islândia_

 

Nenhum deles precisou de comemorar. O público fazia a festa por qualquer um que estivesse naquele recinto, incluindo pela própria banda islandesa, que não se manifestara. Eram um grupo muito alegre, mas muito hermético. Katerine contou mentalmente os dois lugares que faltavam para se encerrar a lista de finalistas. Conan estava a meio do processo de desistência.

 

_São Marino_

__

Os olhos de Kate abriram-se ao máximo e a expressão de incredulidade dela era inapagável! “Como?” pensou ela. Conan já havia desistido, mas, pelo menos, Kate estava na final. Isso era suficiente para ele.

 

_Eslovénia_

__

Katerine não aguentou a tristeza que sentiu. Uma fina lágrima escorreu-lhe pela cara, mas ela limpou-a antes que alguém pudesse vê-la. Ela sabia que ele havia desistido assim que viu os últimos lugares, mas, se Salvador Sobral conseguia “amar pelos dois”, Katerine conseguia “confiar pelos dois”. Ela achou uma injustiça, mas não o diria em voz alta. Guardá-lo-ia para si mesma. Falaria com Conan assim que pudesse. Por ora, tinha de subir ao palco para ser congratulada.

 

*******

 

Katerine viu sair uma das suas bailarinas e depois Bilal da sala da delegação portuguesa.

O francês olhou para ela e sorriu.

— Parabéns! — disse-lhe ele — Mas eu sei que querias que ele também lá estivesse. — Katerine assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Aquilo que Bilal dissera era totalmente verdade. Ela crera, até à última sílaba da palavra “Eslovénia” e até depois disso, na remota possibilidade de alguém avisar que os votos haviam sido mais contados e que Portugal estava na final. Mas tal não aconteceu.

Katerine, antes de empurrar a porta, ouviu a delegação portuguesa falar num tom meio triste. “Não é para menos, não é?” pensou ela, ao empurrar a porta e fazer-se presente dentro do quarto.

Os seus olhares cruzaram-se mais uma vez, mas ambos sentiram o mesmo que da primeira vez. As borboletas na barriga, os nervos que lhes corriam pelo corpo.

Conan segredou algo ao ouvido de uma mulher, ela olhou para a concorrente grega, sorriu, e ele fez-lhe sinal para que ela o acompanhasse.

— Parabéns! — disse-lhe ele com um sorriso genuíno.

— Queria que estivesses lá também! Merecias tanto, Conan! Não acreditei e ainda não acredito que não estás onde deverias estar! — respondeu ela num tom zangado, mas muito baixo.

Ele sorriu-lhe ternamente, agarrou-lhe numa das mãos e encarou-a profundamente.

— Mas tu estás! E eu estou muitíssimo orgulhoso de ti. Mesmo que sábado fiques em último, eu estou infinitamente orgulhoso de ti. És a minha vencedora. Vais arrasar, estou certo disso! — as palavras dele, o sorriso dele, o olhar dele, o toque dele deixaram-na completamente atónita. Mesmo derrotado, ele tinha forças para a motivar. “O mundo não merece ninguém como ele” pensou ela.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o abraçou. Abraçou-o com tanta força que conseguiu sentir os batimentos dos seus corações em sintonia. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele afagou-lhe os cabeços delicadamente.

— Tenho tanto orgulho em ti, Katerine Duska. Tu nem sabes o quão orgulhoso estou! — disse ele calmamente.

Ela beijou-o profundamente. Num movimento rápido, mas doce. Numa junção delicada de sentimentos puros, longe da lasciva paixão que assolava grande parte das relações. Num contacto eletrizante que fez as borboletas no seu estômago ganharem ainda mais vida.

Eles encararam-se ofegantes quando o ar lhes faltou e sorriram um para o outro.

— Muito orgulhoso! — ele disse com um sorriso

 

****(FIM)** **


End file.
